Sunset
by pJato431
Summary: How come Shiki was placed into Rima's bed, knowing that Rido could still be in his body for all they know? Or why did Rido let Senri go? For defying him earlier for using his body. Based on Chapters 41 and 43


**I don't own Vampire Knight…I'm not even Japanese.**

**This one-shot just came to me, and it's going to follow the story, unlike my other one, **_**Change of Heart**_**, which had an OC. This will have mostly Rima and Shiki in it, with a little bit of Rido and Takuma; and if you still don't get it, it's based on chapters 41 and 43.**

_Sunset_

Takuma was quite busy as he carried the bodies of his two dearest friends, one who was severely injured, and the other passed out from exhaustion. The girl, Rima, was still conscious but just barely, as she struggled to stay awake in case Rido is still in his body, but Takuma felt no presence of his former master. The scent of that new blood still lingered in the air, it was a pureblood, but at the same time it was someone he knew very well.

Ichijou ordered some maids to help Rima change, and let her rest, while he would lay Shiki on the couch on the lobby. After going through his room looking for his sword, he heard Rima called his name, and walked into her room.

"Rima, what is it?" She was already on the verge of losing consciousness, but was fighting it, and it was obvious.

"Bring Senri next to me, otherwise, I won't be able to properly rest." She requested, just above a whisper. Takuma didn't say anything or gave the warning, instead he nodded his head, and left the room. Shiki was quite heavy to pick up, but not much of a problem, due to the fact that he had other things to worry about. He put Senri besides Rima, but didn't tuck him under the blanket, she smiled and finally closed her eyes. Takuma smiled, the two of them were quite interesting, they weren't just friends, but they weren't exactly together either, in fact, it's something much more complex and difficult to tell.

_I'm going to stay and watch just in case something happens, I don't believe Lord Rido is done just yet_.

So for an hour, he stayed watching over his sleeping friends, until his choice to stay was proven helpful. A vampire started running up to the two, and Ichijou was quick to slice it, but Shiki got up and heard.

"Ichijou, what are you doing?" Takuma was barely surprised, but just acknowledged him.

"Hmm? Something happened. A weird vampire showed up, and attacked you guys when you were asleep." Senri was grateful, but he knew that Takuma had to do a different duty besides protecting them.

"Other than this, don't you have somewhere you wanted to go? I'm okay now, so…" Senri assured his friend that he was fine, and Takuma smiled, putting his sword back to its case.

"I see, I will leave Rima to you then."

And for the first time, Senri saw Rima sleeping, clearly exhausted from their battle. "Rima….."

His memories went back to his days as a young child, trying to calm his mother down.

"_Mother! Please calm down, I am here, and I don't know where father is, but please, you can have some of my blood too." But that didn't work, instead, Lady Shiki started bawling even more and throwing any random items at random directions. Senri then decided to hug his mother, hoping to hold his mother down, and she wrapped his arms around her. _

"_Senri, if you want your mother to calm down, then just be quiet, and live like a puppet." His Great Uncle explained to him, clearly trying to do his best as well. _

His thoughts then went back into their battle, just after _he_ nearly killed Rima.

_Rima, already in Takuma's arms, nearly pierced in the heart, had one last thing to say, a desperate thread just bonding her with him, and with all of her heart, she hoped it would work._

"_Idiot, letting someone take over your body like that. You should really love yourself more, Senri!" And her voice awoken Senri, who has been caged under his father's spell, now trying to fight back for control._

Senri caressed her cheek, and embraced in apology, feeling immense regret. "Sorry…"

He looked up and turned his head to see another vampire, most likely one of Rido's many servants.

"Even though, I lost all of my powers, I'm not hoping to get it back now."

"I'm only here to check something out, are you Lord Rido's puppet?" The vampire asked, he was wearing sunglasses, even though the sun was setting. Senri didn't let the insult get to his head, rather, he was smirking.

"That's alright, because a puppet is able to move by its own conscious." He said, the blood covering his hand, starting to form his famous weapon.

_Vampire Knight Vampire Knight Vampire Knight Vampire Knight Vampire Knight_

The building was starting to crumble, due to the battle that was taking place above; the walls were cracking, and the ceiling itself looks like it's about collapse down on them any moment.

"Rima, sorry, it's too dangerous to stay here, I'll have to carry you out ok?" Senri picked her up bridal style, but as soon as he did that, her eyes opened.

"Rima…" He said, now alerted that he woke her up.

"It's me, Shiki…" Wondering if the man possessing his body is still there, didn't seem like it though.

"Sorry, we have to hurry right now. We'll move a bit and exit through a window." He apologized, now starting to run, looking for the nearest window he could escape.

"Ok…I'm hungry, give me some blood later." Rima quietly said, as she closed her eyes back again.

"Sure."

Senri heard a noise behind him, and he quickly turned around, holding Rima protectively in case they were under an attack.

There stood his father, clearly in battle, there were vines wrapped around his left arm, and Senri's eyes widened. Rido turned his head to see his son and the girl he tried to kill earlier, this was the first time he saw his son through his own eyes and body. Shiki felt hundred of emotions rushing to him, and among there were anger, fear, and hatred. Rido was looking at his son, almost like wondering if he should help his father, but of course he knew he wouldn't. After all, he did use his body and tried to kill his friends closest to him.

More vines came towards Rido, trying to wrap around his body as he stared at his son running away with the girl. Why he didn't kill his son for defying earlier at that moment, he didn't know. It could've been because Rido had his own battle to deal with, or that maybe just below all that pain and hatred he felt over the years, just maybe, he felt a little love for his son, but of course he would not admit it.

_Senri….._


End file.
